


被需要

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: Steve Trevor是被需要的吗？
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 2





	被需要

**Author's Note:**

> -用高考题把拉斐尔这篇https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106748补成甜饼。
> 
> -复健，ooc慎入。

Steve Trevor是被需要的吗？

这个问题，若是在一个世纪前，他可以毫不犹豫地答出来：

“是。”

他是王牌飞行员、潜入敌军的卧底，带领神女进入敌方，还牺牲自己救下了一个城市，Steve Trevor是当之无愧的大英雄。

但现在呢？

“Steve？”房间另一头传来呼唤。自上一战里替Diana挡下岩浆，他竟不知怎地能被看见了，不仅限于Diana——还把闪电侠吓得跑出去半个大陆，因此目前以扰乱秩序的罪名被禁足在她家中。对于这个安排，Steve举双手双脚赞同，毕竟他如今是半条破损的魂灵，不要说别人，自己都觉得可怕。

Diana鼻尖发红地看着他，神女忍着眼泪的样子坚强又可爱。Steve凑上去给她毫无实感的亲吻和拥抱，Diana闭上眼，重新笑起来。

在Diana漫长的战斗生涯中，她极少需要过什么——神奇女侠从未搞砸过任务，也没有抱怨，她是正义联盟的中流砥柱。这使大家时常忘记，很久很久以前，大约是一百年前，联盟里的其他人都还未出现在这世上，而经历过那场战争的人大多也去世了。

那时候，Diana初来乍到，需要很多东西。她需要换一套能融入当地的衣服，需要一个合适的姓，需要Steve领她去前线，需要爱。

那是最庸俗普通的、情欲之爱，但若没有这一点萤火，她对于人类的博爱却是再也无法燃起来的。Diana曾以为自己的神力是宙斯的恩赐，但神力使她自负。那年她几乎对人类失去希望，人类自私、好斗、残忍，Diana几乎要放弃了，回天堂岛去，是Steve的爱领她回来的。

Diana可以断言，没有Steve Trevor，就没有神奇女侠。

因此Steve Trevor是被需要的，无论是过去、现在、还是未来。

神奇女侠拯救每一条灵魂，唯独没有自己的。她需要Steve，只有Steve Trevor才能拯救她。

如今他回来了，这才是恩赐。

她重又睁开眼，看见了真实存在的Steve，穿着一百年前才有的军装。他完好无损，窘迫地站着，手都不知道朝哪放。

“我怎么复活了？”

“欢迎回来，Steve。”Diana张开双臂迎接面前的人，“因为我太需要你了。”


End file.
